Family Reunion
by Gothic Guardian
Summary: Jack Visits his brother for vacation. How will Tim ract? Will he be able to survive? & will his sanity remain intact? Read and find out. (Then review, please)Tim's PoV. I suggest you read Sibling Rivalry first, as it's set in that storyverse.(Complete
1. Unexpected Guest

_**Family Reunion**_

-

I sat down to dinner with my family. As we ate, we talked about our day. It was pretty much dinner as usual. The food was wonderful, my children were well behaved (for the most part), and I was enjoying just spending time with them.

About halfway through our meal, there came a knock on the door. I slowly rose to answer it, quite angry at whoever disrupted our quiet, family time. I nearly threw the door open, knuckles white with the effort it took to keep from doing just that. Upon seeing who was at the door however, my hand dropped to my side, and shock covered my features. Standing at the door, leaning on it with a mischievous smile reminiscent to childhood, stood Jack.

My brother, who I haven't seen since his twenty-first birthday, just one year after I gave him the Black Pearl. I'd bet he hadn't willingly left that ship since then. So what was he doing here now? I heard a while back that he had lost her to mutiny, but I thought he got it back. Oh well, only one way to find out.

"What brings you here?" I stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind me so that we could have some privacy. That and I really didn't want my children exposed to pirates. It's bad enough that my second youngest was interested in them. Best not encourage her.

"What? Can't I come visit my big brother?" He leant into me as if to tell me a secret. "'B'sides, I wanted to check up on you. 'Aven't seen you in years." He moved his arm around as if to keep him balanced. I 'd wager that he couldn't speak or even think if I was to tie down his hands.

Though his appearance had changed quite a bit since we were kids (he still had that hat, though), and I would have loved to catch up.... I had a meal getting cold, and a family waiting for me. "Jack, if I let you in, do you think that you could keep quiet and follow me to get you a change of clothes?" He looked at me with a look of startlement, almost disgust even. I could tell that he wondered why he'd have to change his clothes.

"Jack...." My impatience was starting to show. " I have a family. I've got children of my own. I don't want them to grow up to become pirates. So do you think you could do this one thing for me?" I'm almost certain that was very near begging. "Please?"

He let out an extremely exasperated sigh. "Fine. Lead the way...." His act would have almost been believable, were it not for his childish grin.


	2. The Leapard Changes Its Spots

Now for part two.... ----flinches as all run away screaming----

Sorry, I didn't think I was that bad.....

  
_**Family Reunion**_  
_**Part II**_

-

I lead Jack carefully towards the stairs, making sure that he wasn't visible from the dining room. Once we were in my room (with the door closed), I let out a sigh. We hadn't been seen, at least not yet.

I opened my wardrobe, looking for something fitting for Jack. Glancing back, I cringed. How the bloody.... How was I going to make that presentable? I guess that I could only do what I could....

I finally settled on a simple outfit that would fit his.... less than civilized.... appearance. A plain white shirt, similar to the one he already wore (accept clean), a brown vest, and a pair of navy blue britches. Nice and simple. Nothing so.... Pirate--like.... as his clothes were.

Finally, the fun (and I say that sarcastically) part came. I picked up my brush, looked at it, then looked at him. That one would not work. I decided to use the one that I used on my daughter's hair (yes I brush my daughter's hair for them.... It does NOT make me any less of a man for it!). That brush had been through three girls, two of which are very boyish, and my wife. I had yet to meet a knot that it couldn't untangle. I thought it'd be longer than usual to brush, but I never realized how messy hair could get! I spent an hour just untangling the trinkets from it.

I gave up after that, and just settled on getting out all of the stupid junk he collected in his hair. He had a fortune dangling from his knotted locks! To appease the look of distrust growing in his eyes, I placed all of the.... whatever all was in his hair.... into a box, and hid the box in a secret hideaway in the bottom of my wardrobe.

"Satisfied?" We both asked at the same time. Jack smirked and I just rolled my eyes. God, he changed so much, yet he was still so much the same as always! " Not really but it'll have to do, I can't waste any more time trying to make you presentable.

"Am I not?" He glanced down, as if the dirty, rum stenched demeanor was as dressed up as well as a governor. "Then what was all that abou'?" God I really hate that pirate speak. I think he does it just to annoy me. I bet he speaks as clear as day when not in my presence. Oh, well, nothing I can do to change that. I shrugged and guided him back downstairs. Seeing as how we'd already missed dinner, I lead him into the drawing room. There sat my darling wife, holding the newest addition of our family, and glaring daggers at me.

"Where have you been?" Her voice was low and commanding, a near growl just noticeable at the end. I was in deep trouble.

Jack chose that moment to make his presence known. He stepped thorough the doorway, swaggering like the drunken sailor he was. He made a path to my wife, swaying almost rhythmically. It was as if he were still aboard the Pearl (or at least like he was unused to solid immobile ground beneath him).

My wife turned her volatile gaze to my brother. Fear flitted across them when she realized what he was. Her eyes wavered from my brother back to me before landing on Jack once more.

Breaking the unnerving silence that settled over the three of us, in ran The Trio of Terror ( as I so fondly call them), also known as Ana, Lily, and Jeffery Sparrow. Those three caused more trouble than their older sister and younger brother combined, as individuals! When they join forces, the world at large had better hide. When I say they ran, I mean they RAN. Their feet were barely touching the ground. of source, they ended up running into Jack, so not only were their feet touching the ground, but so were their bottoms. So was Jack's to tell the truth.

There they lay, a tangle of limbs and bodies, in the middle of the floor. I have to remember to thank them for the distraction. As soon as my wife say the collision, all thoughts were off of me. She rose from the chair as smoothly as a cat (with a baby in your arms, it's quite a challenge to do anything that gracefully). I swear, when she's angry, she gets taller. She's not short, by any means, regularly, but when she's mad, she becomes a giant (or that what it seams).

"Ana Elizabeth Sparrow, Jeffery Jonathan Sparrow, and Lillian Mary Sparrow! GET UP THIS INSTANT!" Even I shrank from her scolding and her rage wasn't directed at me. "You apologise this instant for knocking that poor man down. " The Trio stood as quickly as possible when in such a mizmaze. I really didn't blame them, my wife could be a bit.... aggressive.... at times. I was, however, grateful for the fact that her attention wasn't directed at me or my brother any more.

"We're sorry." Three voices rang out resentfully.

"For....?" Damn him. He could have kept the heat off us, but instead brought it back down on us threefold.

"Running into you." Lily answered, genuinely sorry. For once. I swear, I'm seeing more of Jack in her every damn day. "And now that I've answered your question, how's abou' ye answer mine?"

Jack's smile returned at the curiosity in her voice. Since he was a sailor, I'd wager that he enjoys telling exaggerated stories as much as he like his ship. Well, maybe not that much.... But a lot....

"'M Cap'n Jack Sparrow, Savvy?" His trademark grin broadened at the look of awe and wonder in my second youngest's eyes. "An' apparently yer uncle."

That was definitely not good. All three of my children's eyes widened. So did my wife's, but for a different reason. A look of pure shock crossed her face. Bloody.... I was in for it now.

Slowly and quietly, I snuck out of the room, to avoid any.... unpleasant questions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_--Again To Be Continued....--_


	3. BookWorms and Pirates Don't Mix

**_Family Reunion  
Part III_**

**__**

**__**

-

I hid behind the door, hoping to stay "out of sight, out of mind".

Unfortunately for me, my oldest, Erin, came back from washing up after dinner. She always seemed to take the longest out of all of my family, and not because of her being a preteen. In fact, she was nothing like the other girls her age (which was twelve). She didn't like to dress up, or play little girl games. She didn't even like acting like a lady. She did so only when reminded. She much preferred to sit and read. This was why she took so long getting cleaned up. Actually, that's why she takes so long to do anything. She just can't seem to put her books down. She got great grades, but had few.... well, no friends.

She came back just as I settled in my chosen hiding spot. She just walked right past me, uttering a soft "Hello, Father." Unlucky for me, that soft greeting snapped my wife out of her shock. I swear I could feel her eyes burning a hole through the door and into my back.

It was Jack who spoke however. "Ye can come out now, mate. I don' know 'er as well as you do, I'm sure," At that part I could almost hear the steam rising from my wife's head, "bu' I don' think she bites. Unless tha's wha' yer into." I heard a bout of giggles coming from the pair of girls in the drawing room. How did they know about such profane things? Ana was only ten. And Lily was only seven!

I stepped out of my position behind the door, about to give them a scolding to match even my wife's, when my wife joined them. The giggles soon became laughter. And soon after that the three ladies (who, at the moment, were acting like anything but) fell to their knees in laughter. I have no clue what was so funny. I mean seriously, how would my liking (or not liking as it were) being bitten by my wife, be amusing?

Even being married for twenty-two years, and having three girls, I'll never understand them.

At least I wasn't alone with my confusion. Jack and Erin were as befuddled as I was. Jack showed a brief frown of confusion before repositioning his cocky grin. Erin just looked up from her book for a moment, giving her mother and sisters an angry scowl before returning to her reading.

Jack looked at my oldest intently. She glanced up from her book and gave him an odd expression. "Do you mind? You are distracting me from my reading with your adverse affect upon my siblings and parental beings. I suggest that you vacate the immediate area before I am forced, through aggravation, to cause harm to your physical being."

A brief expression of bemusement crossed his features before he answered. "If'n ye mind, d'ye think that ye can give me that li'l speech again? in English this time. An' perhaps a name t' go wi' tha' pretty li'l face."

She sighed deeply. If it were anyone else I'd have said exaggeratedly. But this was Erin. She never did anything exaggeratedly, not even her ridiculously overly thought out speech. "If you must know, the nomenclature that my parental figures gave me is Erin. And as for what I just said, I was speaking English the first time. 'Tis not my fault if you have the intelligence of a foul beast. That being the case, at least your abhorrent appearance and olfactory assault are well matched by your witless mentality."

As much as I would have enjoyed watching my brother get outspoken by a twelve-year-old, I decided that now was about time to step in. At least the other three's laughter had faded, and now everyone in the room was lookin at them expectantly. "As amusing as your banter is, I think it's about time we all sat down and got to know each other. Don't you?"

Both of them looked at me as if I were insane. "Surly, Father, you do not expect me to sit near such a simple minded, addlebrained, creature, do you?" She followed us as we all walked to the sitting area. Jack took the centre of the couch. Erin sat the farthest away from him as she could. The rest of the family filled in between. My other three children (not including the baby of course), sat as close to Jack as they could. My wife returned to the seat she was waiting for us in. And I sat between Jeff (who was beside Lily, who was beside Jack) and Erin. I figured I'd give her some extra room between her and Jack before she found out that that "simple minded, addlebrained, creature" was her uncle.

As they each introduced themselves in turn to their uncle, I just sat and waited for Erin to find out. Why? cause I knew that when she did, all hell was going to break loose.


	4. StreetSmarts vs BookSmarts

**_Family Reunion  
Part IV_**

-

When Jack's turn came tell my family about himself, I watched as Erin set down her book. She actually extracted her nose from her book! Now I was interested in what my brother was saying. If it was enough for the bookworm to take her book away from her face, then it must be worth hearing. I faded back into the story he was telling and cringed. It was one about me, of course he be telling my family embarrassing stories.

".... An' 'e tripped an' fell. O'course those heels were difficult to stand on...." I groaned audibly. Not the dress--up story. I'm surprised he remembered it. He was only three. And I was dared to. He chickened out on his dare.... Never mind, I will not sink that low.

My family looked at me expectantly. I just shot Jack a killer glare and turned to Erin. "Your turn, Erin." She still was staring at me, almost disgust in her eyes. As if she lost all respect for me because I once wore a dress and mother's dress shoes on a dare. Besides, it was Halloween.... "Time to tell Jack about yourself."

She breathed deeply again. a sure sign of either boredom or exasperation. Or both.

"You already know my nomenclature. As does he. What more does he need to know. He's not going to remain in this abode long enough to care what I like and abhor. What I do on a day to day basis is not something to be expressed to any of you let alone with that pirate."

Jack rose from his seat, much to the dismay of the children beside him, and swaggered to the bookworm. "Luv, I'm your uncle. What makes you so sure that I wouldn't be interested in your life? After all, I'm a pirate. Seein' as you detest pirates so much, I doubt you know very much about our interests. Perhaps I like some of the same things you do. D'ye ever think abou' tha'?" I never knew Jack to be so.... Intelligent before. Nor so personable. "What're ye readin',luv?"

"I'm utilizing this book as a source of knowledge on weather conditions. I'm assimilating as much information as possible in attempts to create a scientific experiment concerning lightning. I doubt you could even hope to comprehend my ideas seeing as you are a mindless, common sailor."

I was about to correct her on her lack of manners when Jack knelt down to her level, a serious look on his face. "I'm smarter than you think. Maybe no' as smart as you, but I do know more about life than you. I've also learned more in my lifetime about weather than you could possibly know at such a young age. Don't think to assume more than me." He grinned again. "'Sides, you know what you get when you assume, don' ye?" At her look of concentration, his grin broadened. "If ye assume, ye make an ass out of you an' me. And quite frankly, 'm enough of one without your help, savvy?"

All of my children laughed at that, and even my wife and myself cracked a smile before correcting his language.

He stood and sat back down on his spot on the couch. All three children curled up to him, muttering about wanting to hear about his adventures.

As he began one about cursed pirates and Aztec gold, obviously a very stretched tale, Erin leaned against me, lying her head on my shoulder. by the time he got to the part with being locked up in his own ship (that part was probably true), soft snoring could be heard from all four of my children, the baby in my wife's arms sleeping silently.

-------------------------------------------------

Once more, To Be Continued

I would greatly appreciate any reviews I recieve. If you like it, tell me. If you don't, Why? I can't improve if I don't know what's wrong....


	5. Sleeping Children are a Chore

**_Family Reunion_**

**_Part IV_**

-----

"So, Jack, seeing as how you are the one who put our children to sleep on the couch.... Do you think that you can help us put them to sleep where they belong?" Jack and I were both stunned at how nice my wife spoke to him. Just a few moments ago she was chewing him out, now she's his best friend. Very odd behaviour, even for her.

"So Jack, what do you say? Do you want to see what it's like to be normal for once? Or are you afraid you'll enjoy the domestic life so much that you'll not want to go back to your precious Pearl?" Now he turned to me with a look of almost anger. I insulted his beloved ship. Big mistake. His eyes darted to the children between us and his expression softened.

He slowly, and carefully as not to wake them, picked the two girls up into his arms. He stood unsteadily, wavering a moment before gaining his balance with his burden. Jeffery turned to lie on my shoulder when his former pillow (aka Lily) was moved from under his head. I followed suit with my own two, Erin on my right shoulder, Jeff on my left. My wife rose as well, slumbering baby cradled in her arms.

She guided Jack to the girls' rooms, as I went to relieve myself of my own burdens.

I placed Erin in her bed, having had to clear a spot off, books falling to the floor as I did so. She stirred slightly in her sleep, muttering something about bloody pirates and burning books. Her usual nightmares. I've come in during the middle of the night from the noise of her nightmares, and found her cradling her books like stuffed animals or dolls. She is quite the odd child.

Jeff was no problem getting to bed. I just lowered him into his bed gently and he rolled right over onto his other side and started snoring. I left his room and headed for Ana's room.

Jack was leaning over the bed, the owner of the bed, clinging to him like a lifeline. It took both my wife and me to pry her off. And we still had to get Lily into her bed!

Lily took nearly ten minutes to let go of Jack. But when she did, she just grabbed at her pirate doll, murmuring in her sleep.

Finally, my wife set our youngest in his crib and we returned to the drawing room for a bit before we had to retire to our own beds.

-------

Sorry that it's so short but I really have to get going. My bus'll be here in five minutes!!

Hope you like. And if tomorrow, I have a scroll storage, I'll post the edited versions in it. And also on FF.N under the same title.


	6. Reasons Not To Drink

I don't know what it's like to be drunk so keep that in mind when you read this. Any inaccuracies are due to inexperience. Sorry ahead of time.... Perhaps we should jus' ask Mr. Gibbs..... Or Jack..... They drink like fish. I'm sure even they don't have such a tolerance that they don't get drunk.....

Ahem.... on with the story.

----------

**_Family Reunion_**

**_(Deleted Scene)_**

**_Part V I/II_**

-

With the kids asleep, Jack, my wife, and I returned to the drawing room to catch up for a bit before retiring to our own dreamland.

"So, Timmy." Jack plopped back down on the couch. "D'ye 'ave any rum around 'ere? 'R are ye such a stick in th' mud that ye don' even drink?"

My wife looked appalled. "What do you think we are? A family of rowdy pirates? We're civilized people here. We don't go around drinking that vile liquid." She gave such a haughty air to her speech that even I had to stare.

I walked over to the fireplace. I lifted opened the pendulum door to the grandfather clock beside it. I removed a key from under board covering the bottom of it. I walked, then, to the bookshelf across the room. I stepped up at the very left of the floor to ceiling shelves. I moved aside the family portrait (from when Lily was three), revealing a locked safe. I inserted the key, and opened the safe. Removing the three bottles it contained.

I returned to the couch, sitting beside Jack, and handed him one of the bottles. I kept one of the remaining ones for myself, and offered the other one to my wife. She just glared at me for contradicting her. Shaking her head no at the offering. "At least one of us should be sober. And I abhor alcohol, anyway." I looked at my brother and we both shrugged. He removed the bottle's stopper and took a long gulp.

Jack looked at me sideline, watching me as I took a cautious sip. I coughed at the bitter taste and the burning sensation as it seared its way down my throat. That stuff was strong.... I took another sip, slightly longer this time.

We drank nearly half our bottles before we realized it. I looked at the remaining fluid swishing around in the bottom of the bottle. A giggle slipped from my lips. I slapped my hands over my mouth. Where did that come from?

Both Jack and my wife gave me odd looks. For some reason, their expressions just made me laugh harder. I laughed; they stared; I snorted with laughter.

Jack smirked, gulped down almost the rest of his bottle, and watched as my wife got up and slapped me. She then stormed out of the room. Jack's grin widened.

At least my giggles stopped. "'M not sure I deserved that.... Did I?"

Jack chuckled. "Ye'd make a fine pirate, mate" He slung his arm over my shoulder. "I can't remember how many women slapped me. An' I only deserved a few o' 'em."

"You mean to tell me that there are women NOT attracted to the infamous 'Captain Jack Sparrow'?" I was honestly surprised. I've only ever heard people (women especially) saying how amazing and wonderful my brother was. And I was too embarrassed to even admit that he was my brother.

"I never said they were immune to me charms, mate. I jus' said they slapped me." His breath reeked of rum, not that I was one to talk, and he moved so far into my personal space that I had to force myself not to back off.

"Jack, get off." I pushed him away. "Why would they slap you if they wanted you?" I was really getting confused. I lifted the bottle to my mouth and took another swig. I really should have stopped drinking then. The room was beginning to swirl, and jack was looking rather hazy. I gulped down another mouthful. "Besides, Jack, if they wanted you, they cJack, if they wanted you, they c.. wha's the word?....." Why couldn't I think of a simple word?uldn't I think of a simple word? "Trampy?.... Slutty?.... Whorish?.... harlot?....." What _was _my problem?

"I think yer drunk, mate." Jack's grin never faltered. "First time wi' rum?"

"'M no' as...." I actually hiccupped. I didn't know you actually hiccupped when you were drunk. "much of a wild child drunk as you.'S all."

Wha' ever, mate." He finished off his bottle in one long gulp. "Ye mind if I take tha' last bottle off yer 'ands? I really doubt ye'll be needin' it." I handed it to him. Almost immediately, he had it opened and had a sizable mouthful gone.

I saw my brother looking almost longingly in the direction that my wife stormed off to. "Wha's wrong, Jack?" He turned his attention back to me.

"Nothin'. I jus' realized that I still don't know your wife's name." He had his smirk back in place. I doubt that he meant for me to see the longing in his eyes.

I let it go. If he meant for me to know, he'd tell me. "Her name is Jill." Mischief and humour filled his smirk. "What?....." I enquired warily.

He thought for a moment. "Jack and Jill.... sat on a sill.... went out to kill.... went up a hill.... to drink some rum.... some well aged rum, even better.... Jack got smashed.... his.... their clothes, he slashed.... and then.... and buggarred her tight bum...." He looked triumphant. "Perfect! Jack and Jill went up a hill to drink some well aged rum. Jack got smashed, their clothes he slashed, and he buggarred her tight bum." He must have ignored the glare I gave him.

"Jack! That's my wife you're talking about!"

"Aye, bu' you'd share wi' yer baby brother, right?" I wanted to strangle him.

"I'm not sharing my wife. If you wanna borrow one of my kids, go right ahead." Jack Gave me a very.... perverse expression.

"'M sorry, bu' I don' go fer children....."

Realization dawned on my intoxicated mind. "I didn't mean that way! If you so much as touch one o' my children that way, I'll...."

Jack held up his hands in surrender. "I swear, I'd never think abou' I'." He actually looked disgusted at the thought. Good.

"How abou' we change th' subject?" I didn't even want to think about that ever happening to my children. "How abou' you? How's the _Pearl_ doin'?'"

"Well, aside from the ten years I spent searching for it after it was taken by me mutinous former first mate. And then having to Save her from bloody cursed pirates.... an' I don' mean good pirates. I mean mutinous dogs no' worthy of being called pirates. "He took another long swig of the rum. "Bu' I got 'er back an' have a trustworthy crew. Ana'd never try t' take 'er from me." He took another swig.

"Who's Ana?" I was curious as to why he trusted this woman with his most prised possession. "An' where exactly is the _Black Pearl_ righ' now?" I didn't think he'd leave his ship unattended for long. So it had to be close by.

"Anamaria is me first mate." My shock must've shown, "I know, she's a woman. But she's the best man for the job." He paused for a moment. ".... Aye, she's a woman, so she'd be the best woman fer the job? But she's the best man fer the job, 'cause she's better than a man at i'...." He just sat there rambling about whether she was a man or a woman or something of the sorts. Unless he changed drastically since childhood, he could go on for hours like that unless interrupted."

I decided that it'd be better to interrupt him rather than sit there listening to him go on for too long. "So, is this Anamaria something than more first mate?" Wait.... what? "I mean, is Anamaria more than just you second in command? " Much better. Do I hear weddin' bells in yer future?" Damn, now I was talking like a pirate. I really should have stopped drinking then and there. But of course, I just took another sip.

Jack blanched at the though of being tied down. Or at least that's the thought I think he blanched at. "No. 'M no' settling down. 'Sides, Ana ain't one t' settle down either. So there'd be no way fer ye t' be hearin' somethin' tha' won' ever happen, savvy?"

"You know? I kind of wish I could be like that. So care free. If I wanted to do something, I just go and do it.... I just don't think I could handle being so dirty all time. And the smell!" I actually shuddered. "or the fact that you don't know where your next dinner will come from. And when it dose come, It's usually stale, and the water's so bad..... On second though, I'm not really that envious of your life. It must be so hard." I paused to study his expression. Not that it did any good. He had his mask on again. "If you want to ever give up pirating, come back here. I'll set you up with a nice home."

"'M no' a wild animal ye need t' find a good family for! An' fer yer information, I like bein' a pirate. The only way 'm quittin' is by death." He said that with such finality, that I couldn't think of anything to say. I was speechless. Why would anyone want to be dirty.... nay filthy.... hungry, and poor? I worked so hard to get where I was that I couldn't even imagine anyone wanting to be so.... uncouth.

"Don't you ever want to just give up? Just stop being who you are, what you are, and becoming something more? Haven't you ever felt like you needed someone to lean on, but when you looked at your life, you had no one to trust enough to do so?" I saw.... something flicker across his eyes for a moment, but then it was gone. I couldn't even be sure if I really saw it. "Well? Don't you miss having someone to confide in?"

"Aye, I do. But I made me choice long ago. 'M a pirate. 'M no' cut out fer life on land. I can come fer visits every now an' then. Bu' ye can' go against who you are. An' I'm a pirate at heart. It's never wise to fight wha' yer heart is tellin' ye." It sounded like he was telling that to himself as much as to me. "Sorry, mate. 'M goin' t' be a scurvy sea dog fer a long time. Now," He stood, shakily. "'M goin' to go t' bed an' sleep off this drunken stupor I've worked meself into." He finished the second bottle of rum and headed in the general direction of the sleeping area. I gulped down the rest of the bitter fluid in my own bottle and hurried (well, stumbled quickly, trying not to bang into anything) off to make sure he got to the guest bedroom safely and didn't decide that the floor was a better choice of sleeping places.

--------------------

Wow, that turned out more sentimental than I meant it to. Or do you like sentiment. I aim to please, but I don't know how to do that, unless you tell me what pleases you. Therefore, the logical course of action would be to write me a review or email to tell me what you think so I know how to fix whatever's wrong.


	7. Let's Play Pirate

I've made some weird error on my fic. It has two part threes and then a part four, then a part six. Don't mind the order of it; just know that I'm posting in order.

And now for my fic....

-----

_**Family Reunion**_

_**Part VI**_

-

I awoke as I usually did, with my second youngest jumping on my bed. I yawned and streched, turning in the process to see the offending youngster. Lily, much to my dismay, was wearing Jack's pirate hat, all of the trinkets I hid in my wardrobe tied in her sleep tangled hair.

"Lily" I groaned, still wanting to sleep yet knowing the futility of it. "Take your uncle's trinkets out of your hair now. and give him back his hat."

"But Daddy...." She started in her whiny, 'I-want-my-way' voice. "I'm a pirate. I didn't steal them. I commandeered them. I'll give it back. I swear." Even with her hands behind her back, I could tell her fingers were crossed.

"First of all, I never said you stole his things. You did, which implies that you actually did steal them. Secondly, Jack's a pirate. Do you know what happens to the person who steals a pirate's things?" I gave her a sincere look. "they----"

"The punishment depends on the crime. For stealin' Uncle Jack's effects, I'd probably ju' lose an ear or a nose. Nothin' too bad. Pirate code of conduct says that only the most severe crimes will call for marooning or keelhauling" At the word keelhaul, her face lit up a bit too much, "or slitting of throats or...." her voice trailled off as she started listing to herself all of the forms of punishments that pirates used. At least that's what I think she was talking about. It was hard to tell when she was ramblinig incoherantly.

"Lily, please. I know all about the pirate's code. And your uncle won't cut off your ear or your nose. I just meant that you shouldn't take what isn't yours. Jack'll be angry if he see's you with his stuff. Plus, I know you're lieing." Lily tried to look offended, but failed miserably. " Now sit down so I can brush your hair." I reached to the nightstand for the hairbrush.

Lily hopped off the bed and ran to the guest room where Jack was still snoring away. I grudgingly got up and followed. My wife was already up and out of bed. Probably making breakfast. I followed Lily, only a few steps behind her. She crept silently up to my unconcious brother and snuck into the bed beside him. She wrapped his arms around her, snuggling to him. What was it with that girl and pirates anyway? Why was she so obsessed with them? Jack rolled from his side onto his back, mumbling about rum and his ship.

Within moments, Lily was nestled against him, one arm over his chest and snoring softly.

I closed the door carefully, not wanting to wake them up.

I noiselessly went to the rooms of my other four children. Erin was already awake, book in hand, of course. After a brief good morning, I closed the door and went to Jeff's room.

Jaff was still fast asleep. As was Ana when i checked her room. Sleepily I trudged back to my own room for a bit more sleep before my wife called me down for breakfast.

Besides, My head was still pounding from last night.

--------------------

As usual, read and review. I don't know what's wrong if you don't tell me....


	8. Killer Kitten

Hello, I'm back! All run away screaming Sorry, I'll hide now.... --Pictures Cap'n tapping her foot expectantly awaiting next part-- Or not.... Here be part.... What part is it again??

Looks back at last part Ahh, part seven.... Wow, that many already? Well, here it is....

Oh, some news about me SR series: I've come up with names for Tim's youngest. His name is Earl. As for Earl, you'll see in SR V. As a hint, however, it's based on a country song where his youngest boy's name is Earl. It's a sad one. That's all I'll tell you.... And I came up with a future history for Jack as well.... Also angsty. (Also based on a country song). Read on. This'll pro'ly be the last humorous thing you'll be getting from me for a while.

_**--------------------------------------**_

_**Family Reunion**_

_**Part VII**_

_**---------------------------------------**_

"Tim, Breakfast!" My wife's booming voice called. My pounding head was very against her yelling. And my waking up. And just my existence seemed to aggravate it. "Tim! Up NOW!" As if yelling at me weren't enough, she grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of bed! I landed with a thump.

"Ow, What was that for? I was getting up." I kept my eyes tightly shut; after all, even the slightest ray of sunlight would sear my brain. "I just have a bit of a headache, alright?"

"You have a hang over. And I have no sympathy for you. You chose to drink that vile liquid, you sill have to live with the consequences." I opened my eyes, knowing she be even more irked if I kept them closed. She showed her distaste in both her speech and her posture. She helped me to my feet and nearly threw my clothes at me. "Now get cleaned up for breakfast. You already missed dinner; you're not missing another meal." With that, she left me to my own accord.

I looked at the bed longingly. It looked so inviting. I wanted to just curl up under the blanket and hide until my headache was gone. Knowing my wife, though, she'd come and make it worse if I went against her. So, I went to the water basin she set out before waking me, and poured the hot water from the pitcher beside it into the basin. I washed up as carefully, and with as few jarring motions as possible. I then dressed and headed down to breakfast. I had just reached the stairs, when I heard a crash emanating from the guest bedroom.

I hurried to see what had happened, half expecting to see Lilly on the floor crying after being thrown off by Jack. What I saw however, was hilarious. Jack was the one on the floor, eyes bulging, fear evident. Lily sat on the bed with an amused expression. Why would Jack be afraid of a little girl? Wait this was Lilly we were talking about. What did she do to frighten the infamous, fearless, Captain Jack Sparrow?

I opened my mouth to speak, but just as I was about to, Jack interrupted. "Keep tha' bloody Hellcat away from me! She's pure evil." I looked at Lily scoldingly. "No' 'er. The bloody hellcat!" Lily help up her kitten, Davy Jones (like I said, she's obsessed with pirates). Jack scurried away from the one year old kitten. It was then that I noticed the scratches covering his body.

"What, Uncle Jack? Davy Jones is a nice cat. Aren't you?" She spoke to the kitten like a person, not with the baby talk most people use. She nodded in finality. "Yep, she's a good cat. She's a pirate, like me. So are you. So why don't you like her? You're a pirate; I thought you'd get along better." She looked hurt. "You don't like her, do you? Then you don't like me either." Tears formed in her eyes.

I knew I had to do something before she started crying. I really hate it when I hear any of my children cry. "Lily, I'm sure they just got off on the wrong foot. If you leave them alone, and get ready for breakfast, I'm sure they'll be getting along by the time you get back." I hurried her out of the room.

When I was sure Lily was getting washed up, I went back into the guest room. There Jack was, still in the stand off with the cat. I rolled my eyes and picked up the little fur-ball, avoiding the claws. "Jack, if you give her some food, she'll let you pet her." I set her down and she scampered out of the room. Now it's your turn to get washed up. I pointed to the wash basin. Jill always filled the pitcher up with hot water before waking everybody up. That way, they can't complain as much, or the water'll get cold and they'd have to clean up with cold water.

Jack took one look at the basin and then back at me. "Yer kiddin', mate." I shook my still throbbing head. "He grumbled but went over to clean up anyway. He started to undress, and I slipped out the room. I definitely don't need to see my own brother naked! I shuddered at the mere though. I shudder again now just thinking back on it....

I hurried down to the dining room for breakfast before anything else happened.

-------------------------------------

TBC as always....

And the cat's based on my cousin's kitten, Binx. She's only less than a year old, an'll attack anything that moves. Especially if'n their bigger than she is.... She is the imbodiment of the word "Hellcat". Jack was right not to want her anywhere near him. Those tiny claws can really cut deep. She's cut me cousin about an inch deep and a half a foot wide on her (my cousin's) leg. And that's when she's playful!!!

All pity poor Jack....


	9. Table Manners

Now for part eight. Wow, eight parts already.....

But anyway, I Have major writer's block, so sorry if this sucks.

I'm just making this up as I go along, trying to actually make something worthy of this group. Thus far, total failure, but I'm still trying.....

Oh, and sorry about the repeat of the last part.... I kind of was trying to see what the maximum actually was, but it's not there anymore.... curiouser and curiouser.....

Now really for the story. And forgive the suckyness of it. I've got other things on me mind right now....

- - - - - - - - - - -

Family Reunion

Part VIII

- - - - - - - - - - -

I sat down next to Erin, who, per usual, had a book in her hand. I reached to take it from her, and she slapped my hand away. "Erin it's breakfast. Put the book down and eat." She looked up momentarily, glaring at me over the edge of her book.

"Now why would I do that? Neither you, nor mother have ever made any inclination against my attempts at gaining knowledge before. Or does this have to do with '_Uncle_ Jack' being here?" When she said my brother's name, I could hear the contempt in her voice.

"Di' I 'ear my name?" Jack strolled in, wearing the clothes Jill left out for him. She had to be the one who picked his clothes. He would never have chosen to dress so.... normally. He wore a pair of my old britches, and one of my clean shirts. Both were rather baggy on him. I was, after all, nearly a foot taller than him. And where his muscles were sinewy and thin from life on the sea, mine were bulkier, more meant for the life I had on land. I almost laughed when my daughter had to take a second look at her uncle. He could practically pass for a 'landlubber', were it not for his physique. Jack must have noticed, too. "Ye migh' wan' t' close yer mouth. 'R put some food in it, Cause, otherwise, ye'll be catchin' some flies, wit' i'."

I heard Lily and Ana before I saw them. They thumped down the stairs hurriedly to get to breakfast. Well, I'm sure, Lilly also wanted to see her uncle as well. And they both wanted to hear more stories about the monsters he fought, and gold he's acquired.

"Mornin' Father! Uncle Jack." I waited for the impact of the two little girls' morning hug, but one never came. At my brother's oomph, I noticed why. He had been the one on the receiving end of their boundless energy.

"Uncle Jack?" He looked down at seven year old 'pirate'. "Will you sit next to me at breakfast? And tell me all of your wonderful tales?"

"O'course, luv." His usual smirk wasn't there. Instead, his smile was actually sincere. If I didn't know better, I would have thought my brother was going soft. "Any specific yarn, ye want me t' tell?"

"How's abou' tha' yarn ye started yesterday? I never 'eard 'ow ye go' ou' of th' brig." Ana eagerly asked.

Jack looked from one to the other. "All righ'. If'n tha's what ye want, tha's what ye get. Now, where di' I leave off?" He sat next to Erin, who had returned to her book when her sisters arrived, but now looked up curiously. Ana looked at her oldest sis angrily, and, rather than start a fight over it, Erin moved over to give the younger one room next to Jack. Besides, I doubt she wanted to admit she was wrong about him. "Now, I was in a tight spot, bein' locked up in me own brig, an' all. Bu' luckily, I know me ship better than I know meself. We've got a special connection, ye see. So I just asked her t' help me, an' she did...." He continued with his story as my wife brought in freshly made griddlecakes, eggs, ham, and freshly cut fruit.

Jeffery sat down next to Lily, leaving the seat next to me open for my wife. Who sat down when she finished setting out all the food.

Jack only paused in his story long enough to eat, talking around his food at some points (which earned a few dirty looks from my wife, as you can imagine). "Mm thif if delifiouf" He commented around a mouthful of eggs, shovelling more into his already stuffed mouth. "amd fen I jusf gwabbed the robe from dif foow....." He returned to his tale, while still chewwing his food. My wife looked like she was about to slap him.

By the time he finished his story, we were already finishing our third servings and helping my wife clean up the dishes. After having all that wonderful food in my stomach, my hangover was finally beginning to subside. Erin, Lily, and Ana followed Jill grudgingly into the kitchen to help clean the dishes, the latter two continuously looking back to my brother lounging at his seat, picking his teeth with his fingernails.

"Hey, Jill, Why don't you let Jeff and I clean up for once. you can go out into the drawing room and keep our guest occupied." The girls can go with you. Both my wife and Jeff lad looks of complete shock, while the youngest two girls were practically vibrating in place with eager energy. Erin just kept reading her book holding it with her right hand, holding the dishes in her other one.

"If you think you can handle it...." I cringed at the memory she was suggesting.

"That was years ago. I think I've become a bit better at holding soapy dishes now." Jack burst out laughing at that.

"Ye've never been very good at cleaning. Ye always end up making more of a mess than what ye were cleanin' up." Jill laughed slightly.

"That's true." She sounded very begrudging when she said it, "You do have problems cleaning. I must feed and change Earl, in any case. Do you three think you can keep your uncle entertained while your father and I are busy?" She gave the younger of the three girls scolding expressions, who smiled sweetly at her.

"Of course we can. Uncle Jack can tell us more stories. I mean spin us some more yarns...." Ana amended when Lily elbowed her in the ribs for not using proper pirate lingo. My wife eyed them suspiciously a moment more before returning her gaze to Jack.

"Do you think you can handle keeping an eye on these three for a bit while my husband and I are indisposed?

Jack gave Jill a very amused look, his smirk back in place. "How long is a bit? 'Cause 'm sure _I _could 'indispose' you for longer than that...." She actually slapped him. That's the second time I've ever seen her slap anyone. The first time, I was on the receiving end.... Not a pleasant memory.... "'M no' sure I deserved tha'."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, that's all for now folks. That's all she wrote. (She being me, I'm not plagiaristic....). Hope that helped speed up the ship a bit. Now I'm off to catch me bus.

Btw, what d'ye think Tim does fer a living? I know that Jill is a tutor for the aristocratic kids. And perhaps from an aristocratic family herself.

Sorry again if this sucked. I've still got my writer's block. I just thought this'll speed up everyone else's writing. Did it work?

Either way, I've got to run Runs to DCoH to Work on RL dilemma


	10. Unexpected Guest

Here be part ten.... Hope you enjoy! I've only got one more chapter to go before it's over.... But don't worry, there's a sequel....

Family Reunion

Part IX

Jeffery and I gathered the dishes from the girls. Then my wife headed back to care for our youngest and Jack followed the three other children to wash up. (Not that he knew he was going to wash up....) I smiled to myself at the thought of my brother's response to having to wash up again. After all, he just did, no more than an hour ago.

Jeffery and I were the last ones there. Lily and Ana were curled up to Jack, Erin at the corner of the couch, reading (what's new?). Jill was in her usual seat; baby Earl, resting in her arms. But there was someone else there, as well. A dark skinned woman, wearing grimy men's clothing, a size or two too big. She was seated between Lily and Erin, who had lifted her face from her book, staring wide eyed at something the stranger had just said.

Jeffery tugged at my arm, pointing at the unknown woman. "Who's she?" He whispered shyly when I kneeled to eye level with him.

"I'm guessing she's a friend of your uncle. Perhaps his first mate." His face held the same shock mine did the night before, when I found out the news. "Yes, she's a woman, but a good friend of your Uncle Jack's, so be nice to her, alright?" He just nodded and I stood and together we entered the room.

So.... For what reason has Anamaria interrupted Jack's little visit? You'll just have to read on and find out.


	11. The End?

As they say.... All good things must eventually come to an end. And this story, though not too terribly good..... Recalls what the captain just said and attempts to duck the impending slap I may have deserved that one..... Rubs cheek Ow.... Captaaaiiiin.... Sorry for the whiny voice but that hurt!

Anywa..... Err..... As I was saying, this is the end of the line. And a Cliffie of sorts, too..... Don't worry, though, I've already written the sequel, "Thicker than Blood". I just need to type this and then transcribe that one onto the computer. Oh, joy. I get to mess with computers even more....

Damn, I just noticed that I did it again with the title of the last part.... It's supposed to be part IX not VIII.....

Oh, well, on with the end....

Wow, a short prelude..... I'm scared now.....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Family Reunion

Part X

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As I approached the group, the dark skinned woman rose to her feet. I stole a glance at my brother to see if he'd introduce us, but he just continued the story he was telling the children. I cleared my throat to get his attention, and all I got was him looking up at me in a rather annoyed fashioned.

"D'ye mind, mate? I was in th' middle of the best part. I was just gettin' t' the part where they made me their chief...." I nodded towards the stranger.

"Well, Jack, aren't you going to introduce me to this lovely young woman? Or should I just take a guess that this is your beloved Anamaria? Based on the descriptions you've given me in your drunken state last night...." Both pirates gave me identical glares.

"Aye, mate. She _is _named Anamaria. But I'm no' one t' be settling down. So, no, she's no' me beloved. Tha' be me _Pearl_, savvy? The _Black Pearl_'s the only beloved I 'ave." He turned his attention over to his first mate. "Now, luv.... We're all present. Wha's on yer mind tha's go' ye t' leave th' _Pearl_?" She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could utter a single word, "Me ship i'n' in any trouble, is She?"

"Yer ship's fine." His sigh of relief was audible from across the room, I'm sure. "Yer the one 'm worried abou'. The Navy's been nosin' around. I thought they might've found you. An' if'n they didn't, I wanted to make sure they don't. We drew straws to see who got to go; I got the long straw, so 'ere I am." Normally, I when I heard someone say they drew straws, even for honour, they didn't sound like they wanted to be the one chosen. She did. She made it sound like a reward. That just added to my belief that there was something goin'.... I mean _going _on between them. Damn pirate speech.

"So ye've come to bring me 'ome like a mother hen t' 'er chicks, aye?" She raised her hand to slap him and he held his arms up in defence. "I mean, you've come to retrieve me fer me own safety?" She lowered her hand. After a moment, he followed suit.

"Aye, tha's wha' I've done. So, ye goin' t' come willingly? Or do I 'ave t' drag you away kicking an' screaming like that one time in Tortuga?"

My children giggled and even Jill had a bit of a laugh from the thought of Jack being dragged away kicking and screaming. "Very funny, bu' now 'm goin' t' suggest t' ye te just let me say good bye and I'll be righ' there. Tell Gibbs t' get ready t' make way. As soon as 'm there, we're gone. The military won' even 'ave t' know I was 'ere."

Anamaria nodded and headed out the back door. "Well, Jack, I guess this is farewell. I hope you'll visit again soon. Our children have never been so well behaved as when their listening to one of you tales." My wife held out her hand for Jack to shake, which he took. What he did, surprised me. He kissed her hand. He actually used some of the manners I taught him growing up. I nearly fainted from shock. The, noticing Jill's face, I realized she nearly fainted, too. But it wasn't the surprise that caused it. It was his breath. She had to force herself to keep from flinching from the smell.

Jack then headed off to follow his first mate out, when someone knocked on the door. Pounded would be more fitting, truly told.

"Who is it?" I gestured for Jack to hide in the closet near where he was standing. He acquiesced, quickly slipping out of view. With the authorities after him, it's always better safe than sorry.

"Just as Jack closed the door behind him, the front door slammed open, revealing four navel officers. "How may I help you gentlemen?" I tried to keep my voice steady, all the while, my heart pounded furiously in my chest.

"Timmy," One of my mates, David, was the first one through the door. "I'm sorry, but we've caught sight of a criminal headed in this direction. A pirate." He gestured for the others to follow him in. "We're just going to search the premises. I'm sure you understand."

I nodded. "Feel free. I'd feel safer knowing you've gotten rid of any.... unwanted guests." He laughed slightly at my choice of words and slapped me cordially on the back. I let out a nervous laugh, trying to make it sound more confident than I felt.

As we spoke, the other three men began opening every door, looking in every possible hiding place. "Commander," One of the men, Edward, I believe, called for David. "I think I've found something." We both looked in the direction of the speaker. The door to Jack's hiding place was open, and Edward was overseeing the last two's retrieval of my brother's limp form from the closet.

"Good job men." He motioned for them to bring Jack along. "Tim, I shall see you later?" I nodded.

"Thank you for.... Disposing of these riffraff for us. The mere idea that _that _was in our house is appalling."

"You're welcome." He followed the other three out, closing the door behind him.

The door clicked with such finality, that I couldn't help but feel the finality of my baby brother's life along with it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Long, yes. But I needed to get this story to end at the beginning of my next one. Poor Jack, what shall become of him? How will Anamaria take the news?

This is the end of Family Reunion. Wow, it's finally over.... But at least, it will continue in its spin off special, "Thicker than Blood".

So, will this be the end for Jack Sparrow? You'll just have to wait and see....

Tell ye what, I'll give you a quote. When someone guesses correctly the quote, I'll put up "Thicker than Blood", savvy?

Hmm..... Something fitting for the mood.....

Alright, here it is:

"Sir, have I pissed you off in a way that's more than normal?"

Okay, so it's not fitting for the mood, but, hey, whatever....

And to help you along, I'll give you one more from the same place, excluding the names, of course....

"?: ??, sorry to denigrate a third of your Trinity, but, uh, looks like Hoffman was killed by one of his own bombs.

WAYNE FEDERMAN: Well, from Dharma bum to Dharma bomb.

??: I knew, uh, Hoffman was a master potter...

?: Yeah, well, it appears he was a master calligrapher as well. Look, ??, they've got gum arabic and sodium hydroxide here. Whoo, these would be used to, uh, to age the ink and the paper prematurely. It's a... it's a forger's trick.

WAYNE FEDERMAN: Well, from counterculture to counterfeiter.

??: All right, one more pun and I pull out my gun. "

Last hint, and a bit of an added challenge.... It's from a TV show, so there's your hint. And the challenge is that if you can guess the season, I'll put in an added bonus. Or just the episode name. And extra, extra credit for the episode name _and _season.

Good luck.....


End file.
